Jadzia Dax/Flavor Texts
Jadzia Dax-related Flavor Texts. Star Trek CCG 1st Edition "Subspace Seaweed" (DS9) In 2370, a runabout piloted by Jadzia Dax collided with a protouniverse. The "subspace seaweed" lodged in the ship's warp nacelle until it was transferred to DS9's science lab. Altonian Brain Teaser (DS9) To solve this holographic puzzle, its challenger must turn the multicolor sphere a solid hue using neural theta waves. The symbiont Dax tried unsuccessfully for over 140 years. Arjin (EM) Young Trill initiate seeking to be joined with a symbiont. Level five pilot who helped his field docent, Jadzia Dax, transport a protouniverse. Brief Romance (DS9, EMS) Jadzia Dax became romantically involved with Meridian native Deral. Dax was so enamored she attempted to follow Deral when Meridian returned to its non-corporeal state. Chula: Echoes (HA) The echoing voice of the "fallen" Julian Bashir attempted to separate Sisko, Dax, and Kira before they reached the final challenge in their game of chula. Colonel Kira (AGT) During Captain Sisko's absence after the death of Jadzia Dax, Kira Nerys was promoted to command DS9. She soon learned the responsibilities of the captain's chair. Classic Tricorder (TWTTbase) Multipurpose hand-held device typical of those employed by many races in the late 23rd century. Jadzia Dax said of this one, "I love classic 23rd-century design." Els Renora (HA) Wry, 100-year-old judge who presided over Jadzia Dax's Klaestron extradition hearing in 2369. Shows no signs of slowing down, despite her advanced age. Ezri Dax (CF) Trill successor to Jadzia Dax. Counselor who drew on Joran Dax's memories from her symbiont to profile and apprehend a murderer aboard DS9. Ezri Dax (HA) Trill. Ship's counselor. Succeeded Jadzia Dax as ninth symbiont host. Unprepared for her emergency joining. Romantically involved with Julian Bashir. Gets spacesick. Hidden Fighter (DS9, EMS) The resistance concealed small spacecraft throughout the Bajor system during the occupation. A decade later, Kira Nerys and Jadzia Dax recovered one from the abandoned Lunar V base. Ilon Tandro (BoG, IC, EMS) Klaestron dignitary. Son of Enina and General Ardelon Tandro. In 2369, used Cardassian technology to gain access to Deep Space 9 in order to kidnap Jadzia Dax. Jadzia Dax (BoG, BoG foils, VP TCC, VP) Trill. Disregarded her commitments to both Starfleet and Trill custom in order to honor a Klingon blood oath sworn by the symbiont's previous host, Curzon Dax. Jadzia Dax (DS9, Reflections) Lt. Commander Jadzia Dax is the eighth Trill host of the Dax symbiont. Underwent zhian'tara closure rit in 2371. Level 3 pilot. Married to Worf. Likes tongo. Jadzia Dax (EM) Science officer who reported to Deep Space 9 in 2369. Female Trill joined with the Dax symbiont in 2367. Very different from Curzon. Keogh (TD, EMS) Captain of the U.S.S. Odyssey. In 2370, ordered to investigate the Jem'Hadar threat and rescue Benjamin Sisko. Knew Jadzia Dax, but not on friendly terms. Looking for Par'mach (TtLG) With help from Jadzia Dax and Worf, Quark rehearsed his Klingon seduction techniques, with successful results. Lt. Dax (TWTTbase) Through Jadzia Dax had never met the handsome Mr. Spock, the Trill fondly recalled her symbiont's encounter with Dr. McCoy: "He had the hands of a surgeon." Martok (TD, Reflections, Errata, VP TCC, VP) Highly decorated general and High Council member. Accepted Worf, Alexander and Jadzia into the House of Martok. Lost his left eye battling the Jem'Hadar. Mysterious Orb (DS9) In 2369, Jadzia Dax was transported from the Bajoran Wormhole to Deep Space 9 by one of the objects Bajorans call "Tears of the Prophets." Orren Ran (DS9, TTWT) Male representative of Klaestron engineers. Associate of Ilon Tandro. Aided in attempted kidnapping of Jadzia Dax in 2369. Palukoo (TTWT, EMS) Large spider-like creature inhabiting the Bajoran moons. One-time food source for Resistance fighters. Caused Dax concern, since Trill/symbiont biochemistry cannot tolerate insect bites. Precision Piloting (EM) Jadzia Dax and Arjin had to maneuver carefully while transporting a protouniverse, avoiding any verteron nodes that could destabilize their delicate cargo. Professor Honey Bare (HA) Seismologist replaced by an image of Jadzia Dax. Built the lasers Dr. Noah planned to use to destroy the world. Romantically involved with Secret Agent Julian Bashir. Raktajino (HF6) The stimulating Klingon coffee is a staple of Jadzia Dax's morning routine. She isn't awake until she's had her first cup. Socializing with the Staff (EM) Julian Bashir made sure to meet all of the dabo girls working at Quark's Bar. Jadzia Dax took perverse pleasure in making sure those meetings were awkward. Sword of Kahless (BoG, BoG foils) Legendary first bat'leth. 1500-year-old blade weapon forged by Kahless the Unforgettable. Used to slay the tyrant Molor. Discovered by Worf, Kor and Jadzia Dax in 2372. T'Kar (DS9, TTWT, EMS) Klingon mercenary used by Verad. Helped capture Jadzia in an attempt to steal the Dax symbiont. U.S.S. Orinoco (EM) Runabout fitted with an advanced sensor module to serve as a scientific scout vessel. Often commanded by Jadzia Dax. Registry number NCC-72905. Vash (LFL) Human. Former partner of Q. Marooned in Gamma Quadrant but rescued by Jadzia Dax. Brought a dangerous crystal artifact aboard Deep Space 9. Vedek Dax (2A) Trill with symbiont. Jadzia Dax posed as a vedek to sneak Kira Nerys past members of the Circle and into the Chamber of Ministers. Joked about keeping the nose. Worf (20A) Klingon strategic operations officer aboard DS9. Often commanded the U.S.S. Defiant. Romantically involved with Jadzia Dax. Likes prune juice. Star Trek CCG 2nd Edition Chula: Echoes (2E) Players of Chula must quickly learn that anything and everything in the game might be a potential pitfall. Sisko, Dax, and Kira were misled by the ghostly voice of the missing Julian Bashir. Jadzia Dax - Communications Staffer (TATV) "I love these classic twenty-third century designs. The black finish, the silver highlights. And it goes with the uniform." Jadzia Dax - Conversant Veteran (DS) "Luq 'a jlH chImta' law'." Jadzia Dax - Defiant Captain (CL) "That's 'captain.' It's an old naval tradition. Whoever is in command of a ship, regardless of rank, is referred to as 'captain.'" Jadzia Dax - Elder (DM) "It's the only way we can get into the Chamber of Ministers." Jadzia Dax - Elder (VP) "So, what do you think?" Jadzia Dax - Problem Solver (NE, NE foils) "I told you this was gonna be a tough assignment when we came here. Of course, I didn't realize it was going to be this tough." Jadzia Dax - Science Officer (2E) "If Curzon was here, you'll be out of luck. But Jadzia Dax is a science officer." Jadzia Dax - Sworn Ally (NE) "No Klingon warrior would leave a comrade behind while he goes off to battle." Jadzia Dax - The Second Heart (CL, P) "If we join together, no force can stop us." Jadzia Dax - Tongo Player (UN) "You see, the key to tongo is to confront when you're sure you're in a better position than the other players. And if your cards match the roll of the dice, then you win." Peak Performance (EM) "If Sisko were here, do you think he'd give up? Or Worf? Or Dax?" Category:Flavor Texts